<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guarded hearts by Nymphie66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526592">Guarded hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphie66/pseuds/Nymphie66'>Nymphie66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphie66/pseuds/Nymphie66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guarded hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce didn’t want to be in this situation. Not at all. He was sat in a darkened corner of an uptown bar in metropolis. No one dared approached him but the server who he had ordered his drink from five minutes ago. He had two armed guards loitering outside and some undercover ones lingering at the bar. A man of his position must be cautious when drinking out of his territory. he wasn’t worried though, many recognised him and those who didn’t were wise enough not to question him.</p><p>He heard the whispers and mutterings increase as his acquaintance neared him. He stood up to greet him with a handshake and was met with the familiar strong grip that came with the damningly stature of Clark Kent. Or Kal-El. Depending who you knew. Clark Kent was a cheery civilian who had no apparent tie to any wrong doing and lived a fairly normal life. Kal-El on the other hand, was head of an upcoming crime clan that thrived on muscular support and protection of those they deemed noble enough to receive. The house of El, as they were generally known as, obtained abilities that were only rumoured about, but had already deemed them elite from the rest. Consequently, it also meant that they were seen as a threat to other crime families and were targeted by larger ones such as the Luthors, who had managed to find their one weakness. Other large families like the Waynes, who had seized the opportunity to defend the House of El against the Luthors in order to have them indebted to them, and thus no longer a threat.</p><p>An alliance was formed, albeit with some complications. There were arguments about how the Waynes now had possession of the infamous green rock, and how much of a threat to security the Superhumans were and yet it was still formed and the outcome proved fruitful for both. The Luthors were no longer an issue and the House of El could rise, and the Waynes had power and control over the rising family. So, with an alliance formed, Bruce Wayne had become acquainted with both Clark and Kal, as one does not just go into an alliance without doing their research. He now found himself in the position to call upon their favour.</p><p>“Of course, Bruce, this will prove no issue with us. I believe that Kara will be perfectly suited for the job that you require. Although I will warn you that she is more ill-tempered than some of the others.” Clark sincerely said, a quality that Bruce admired. Sincerity was not so generously given out in his household.</p><p>Especially not now.</p><p>“I think that that would be for the better. I fear that Helena is as Machiavelli as ever and I need someone who isn’t afraid to fight back, and from that their invulnerability is key.” The two chuckled in agreement. There was an ease about the situation, where mutual understanding was present. The two continued to talk further about the situation until one of Bruce’s ‘suits’ (-as they were so commonly called, for their stoic expressions and expensive wear) came over and whispered something in Bruce’s ear. Bruce dismissed him and turned to Kal.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt our meeting but it turns out I have more people to discuss with. I’m sure you can understand” Bruce said as he signalled his men that their departure was imminent.</p><p>“Of course, I can expect no less from what has recently passed.”</p><p>
  <em>The screeching of tires outside of the already flocked building was drowned out by the sirens and loud talk of the swarming officials. Bruce stepped out of his car, his young heir following in rapid step. Damian had already interrogated him on what he was planning to do, but was met with silence, so he was left guessing in his wake. Bruce walked up to the front of the scene and grabbed Commissioner Gordon by his collar, who was previously co-ordinating his force. “Tell me what is going on. Now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody dared to intervene and Commissioner Gordon complied as he was taught to. “We don’t know. Several gunshots were reported, those who responded to the scene first then heard yells coming from the top of the building-“ Bruce’s grip loosened. “-optics just told us that they can see large smears of blood on the windows on the top floor.-” Bruce practically threw him from him in frustration and paced. “-It doesn’t look to good, I’m sorry Mr Wayne.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruce dismissed him and looked upwards at the tall building. An array of emotions like regret and anger was flooding through him, but the main one was dread. Dread of what had happened, dread of what was going to happen, dread of what he was going to see when he and his own men stormed the building. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s happening Bruce?” Dick and Jason had just arrived and a path was instantly cleared for them. Dick had followed them from the manor whilst Jason came from one of his safe houses with a crew of suits and one of his own more violent gangs. All waiting in trucks that blocked anymore officials arriving and getting in their way. Dick had filled Jason in on the way, of what he already knew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t know. Gordon is getting his men out of the way.-“ Bruce didn’t need to tell Gordon that, it was already assumed. “-I’m going to need you to get the men to divide and ready to storm the building. Where’s Doctor Thompkins?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She took over one of the ambulances and is prepped and ready for anything, Father.” Damian spoke up, he had done a sweep of surveillance during Gordon’s intimidation. Bruce nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Jason. “I need your crew to go round the back and the suits will follow me up front with Dick-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce was interrupted by some yells of nearby officers. Somebody was using the elevator and was approaching the ground floor, the glass structure of the building, the near proximity of the elevator doors and the propped open entrance meant that the Waynes had a clear view of whoever was about to appear. As did the GCPD and Suit’s snipers. They were prepared for anything to walk out of those doors, a statement that was soon disproved by what did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The eldest Wayne daughter walked with a broken heel and a limp out of the elevator doors, the closer she got, the more they could make out the crumpled figure she was dragging with one arm, as the other clamped around her bleeding side. They could only assume that it was bleeding as the most striking thing about her, was not the calmness in which she walked, nor the harsh blue and purple bruises of an attempted strangulation, or the dented gun that was jauntily holstered in her ripped blazer pocket. It was the fact that she covered head to toe, in crimson red blood. Her hair was slicked in it, it was embedded in her clothes, dripping off of her face. It pooled at her feet with every step she took and marked the floor in path of which her battered assistant was dragged through. When she exited the building, she released the barely breathing body she had recovered and reluctantly put her hands in the air. Her eyes darted across the crowd of people, searching for someone, for some people and when she found them she flashed them a chilling smirk before collapsing onto the ground.</em>
</p><p>Bruce took a sharp intake of breath as he rested his hands on the door handles of the east parlour of Wayne Manor, his guest waiting inside. As he opened the doors, he didn't feign a smile but still greeted him. “Ra’s, I have to say this is a surprise, I was expecting a summoning or something of that sort.”</p><p>“With the consequences of yours and my daughter’s actions, we have no time for such formalities. Sit.” The head of the demon motioned for the chair next to him. It was late evening and the room was lit up by a few lamps and the beams of moonlight that shone through the high windows of the manor. “First I must say that I hope that Helena is in good health. Would be a shame to lose such promising potential.” Bruce wasn’t surprised by Ra’s remark. Since the passing of Helena’s mother and the way Helena has helped Damian become more successful in aspects that neither side of his parentage could, Ra’s has been very attentive in Helena’s abilities and although hasn’t directly stated it, is keen for her to join his ranks within the league, in the same way her mother did.</p><p>“Indeed, thankfully Helena is set to make a smooth recovery.” It was true, Helena would recover, Bruce’s acclimation of the best world wide doctors and surgeons had ensured that, it was not however going to be smooth. That was common knowledge among the family.</p><p>“Smooth is not how I would describe it. Though she fought in self defence, and an impressive feat it was. The slaughter of the eleven assassins Talia sent, assassins that held high position with many members of the league, plus the $20 million bounty that was placed upon her head has made sure that her recovery will be nothing but smooth.” Ra’s almost scolded. He respected Bruce but found it hard to be sympathetic when such a fatal error was made.</p><p>“I have already accounted for that and extra protection has been put in place. The bounty has already been taken down so we believe that the fallout from that has been minimised as much as possible. I trust you have dealt with Talia?”</p><p>Ra’s narrowed his eyes at the question, of course he had dealt with the person who not only attempted to brainwash one of the most influential figures in organised crime, murder that figure’s daughter and then his own grandson, but she also undermined his authority as head of the demon and the league of assassins. “Talia will think twice from now on. When that is permitted."</p><p>Bruce didn't want to think about what was happening to the woman who he had not so long ago shared a bed with. He ignored the fresh memories of the way she leant on his shoulder, whispering in his ear as his daughter yelled at him about the snake that was coiled around him. How he deludedly dismissed her as the debilitating insignificance that the snake had said that she was. Instead he turned his attention back to the elder reputable man in front of him as he spoke to him again.</p><p>"However, she is not my main issue and she should not be yours.”</p><p>Bruce cocked his brow at Ra's. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"It has come to my attention that Talia was liaising with someone, she did not work alone. I am concerned that this person would have been promised something, something that they have now not obtained and may look to carry out the job nevertheless, perhaps employing the forsaken apprentices." </p><p>Bruce sighed in acknowledgement. He had his suspicions that Talia had not worked alone and Ra's thoughts confirmed it. He knew that the death of the assassins would cause issues, especially within the league, and he had Cassandra conspire with Lady Shiva to assess the exact damage, but he did not think about the now possible connection between the assassins and the unknown conspirer. He was again drawn from his thoughts by another statement of Ra's'. </p><p>“I hope you are prepared for the effect it has upon your house. For nothing can protect you from the consequence of lost trust” Bruce looked towards the fireplace where a small fire blazed away. “And with that I must leave to deal with its effects on my own side. Goodbye Bruce, it was a shame to meet you in such circumstances.”</p><p>With a brief plunge into darkness, Bruce was left to dwell on Ra’s’ words. He didn't know how deep the consequence would run. She was not at all the debilitating insignificance he had proclaimed her to be. She was very significant, she was responsible for holding the family together. She held weight over every member and helped run the family as efficiently as it ever could. She was the damage control on every outburst, every mishap, every argument. Bruce couldn't do the things that she did, without her he would have already driven away three of his sons. She was a confidante to many and from that was emotionally tied to them.</p><p>He could already see the effects manifest in Jason. Before they reached the scene, Jason had joked on the comms that “You better hope she’s dead B, because she’s gonna fucking ruin you otherwise.” Though he had dismissed it at the time, he was now beginning to realise that the notion that her painfully loyal ties to her family were enough to keep her faithful to her family, to him, that this was would be treated as a momentary lapse in judgement, were beginning to dim in possibility. He would have to remind her that family is all that she had left.</p><p>That's where the brutality of the Waynes, that had got them as far as they were, showed that family or not, Bruce Wayne would not be trifled with, not even by his own daughter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>